True Love
by PreciousAngel15
Summary: Was wäre,wenn Emily einen kleinen Sohn hätte,Derek verliebt in sie sein würde,und Hotch und Emily beste Freunde wären? Das reinste Chaos würde ausbrechen, doch es würde funktionieren, nicht wahr? Casefic/ Romanze
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

Alyssa Smith, 19 Jahre alt, ließ ihren Kopf gegen die kalte Steinmauer fallen, nachdem ihr großer Bruder Eddy den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade, bis vor zehn Minuten, mit der Frau gemacht hatten, die nun tot vor ihr lag.

Eddy war wieder einmal sauer gewesen, wahrscheinlich auf sich selbst, weil er sich Vorwürfe machte, dass er seine Mutter nicht beschützen konnte, damals, als sie bedroht und anschließend erschossen wurde. Alyssa war zu der Zeit noch jung gewesen, sie hatte zusehen müssen, wie der Mann und sein Komplize ihre Mutter erschossen hatten. Monatelang hatte sie Alpträume und musste über Jahre hinweg von einem Psychologen betreut werden. Auch Eddy

musste sich in Therapie begeben, doch wie sich herausstellte, hatte es nicht geholfen. Eddy hatte schon viele Frauen umgebracht. Immer nur Braunhaarige, zwischen 30 und 40 Jahren, so sahen sie aus. Haargenau wie ihre verstorbene Mutter. Eddy war krank, er hatte eine Sucht und musste immer wieder töten. Es gab keinen Halt mehr.

Die Täter von über 10 Jahren wurden geschnappt, hatten lebenslänglich bekommen und sind bei der Überführung von Washington D.C nach New York geflüchtet. Zehn Jahre hatten sie sich verstecken können und waren unter verschiedenen Namen umhergereist, bis man sie letztendlich tot im Potomac gefunden hatte. Weit weg von ihrem Eigentlichen Ziel: Den Smiths. Alyssa wusste, dass Eddy hinter dem Tod der Männer steckte. Sie konnte es bloß nicht beweisen oder zur Polizei gehen. Eddy würde seine Schwester sofort umbringen, wenn er es herausfinden würde. Er ging nicht einmal davon aus, dass sie ihn verpfeifen würde. Er ließ sie machen, was sie wollte, aber einschließlich nur in dem großen Haus, dem Kellergeschoss und dem Grundstück. Überall waren Kameras angebracht, er bemerkte, wenn Alyssa eine Tür öffnete und war sofort an Ort und Stelle, um ihr auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. Es war ein Kontrollwahn, der so ausgeprägt war, wie das Gehirn einer Super- Genies.

Alyssa blickte in das bleiche Gesicht der verheirateten Frau und entschied sich, ihre Augenlieder herunter zu klappen. Sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, von den traurigen und angsterfüllten Augen, die sie anzustarren schienen. Das Mädchen legte sich auf den Boden und fing an, unaufhaltsam zu schluchzen und auf den Untergrund zu schlagen. Sie rollte sich zusammen, wie ein Embryo im Mutterleib und schrie. Schrie immer wieder nach ihrem Bruder, damit er sie aus den tiefen Depressionen und Schuldgefühlen holte, schrie über Stunden hinweg und es kam ihr vor, als wären es Tage gewesen.

Als Eddy endlich kam, schleifte er hinter sich die nächste Frau her und legte sie neben die Tote auf dem Boden. Er zog Alyssa hoch, schlug ihr ins Gesicht und sie verstummte. Sie sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen und erkannte darin die stille Bitte, die Neue zu mustern und zu untersuchen. Aber vor allem wollte er, dass Alyssa mit ihr ein Band spannte, damit das neue Opfer ihr vertrauen konnte.

Alyssa war die einzige Hoffnung für die Frauen, weiter leben zu können, und jede von ihnen dachte, dass sie Alyssa trauen konnte. Doch es war nicht das, was Eddy wollte und so musste Alyssa immer und immer wieder dabei zu sehen, wie ihre 'Freundinnen' um ihr Leben bettelten. Eddy brachte nur die schwächsten, er wollte sie richtig leiden sehen. Was er nicht wusste war, dass er Alyssa damit das Herz brachte. Sie kümmerte sich liebevoll um die Frauen und sprach ihnen Mut zu, doch es nützte nichts: Sie zerbrachen in ihrer Traurigkeit und schwiegen. Schwiegen für immer und ewig, hinterließen trauernde Kinder, Ehemänner, Mütter, Väter, Großeltern und Kollegen…


	2. Chapter 2

es tut mir so schrecklich Leid, wirklich! ich weiß, diese Story hat eigentlich kaum Follower, aber trotzdem werde ich jetzt mal das zweite und dritte Kapitel posten... Mal sehen, ob noch jemand True Love liest!

Nochmals Entschuldigung. Ich würde mich über Reviews freuen!

PreciousAngel15

* * *

Als ich mit quietschenden Reifen vor unserem Einfamilienhaus ankam, sah ich meinen Sohn schon am Fenster stehen, wie er sehnsüchtig auf mich wartete. Ich stieg aus, rannte zur Tür und kramte in meiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel, doch die Tür wurde schon geöffnet. Aaron stand, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt aber trotzdem lächelnd, vor mir und sagte belustigt: „Da hat aber jemand eine lange Nacht gehabt!" Verwundert und genervt, von seinem Kommentar sah ich ihn an und fragte: „ Wie… Wieso bist du hier? Hast du… Scheiße, tut mir mein Kopf weh!" „ Deine Nachbarin hat mich angerufen, weil du Nick nicht abgeholt hast. Also sind Jack und ich hergekommen und haben auf Nicky aufgepasst. Kopfschmerztablette ist in der Küche, zusammen mit deinem und meinem Sohn.", erklärte Aaron mir, bevor ich in die Küche ging und erleichtert seufzte, als ich die Tablette sah und meine Jungs mich erfreut begrüßten: Jack kam auf mich zu gerannt und Nicky streckte seine Arme nach mir aus. Ich hob ihn aus seinem Stuhl und drückte ihn an mich.

„ Na, mein Kleiner, hast du mich vermisst?", fragte ich lachend, als er mir mit seinen kleinen Händen im Gesicht rumfuchtelte. Ich wandte mich an Jack und erkundigte mich nach dem Schultag. „ Ging so. Wir haben halt wieder gerechnet und mir war langweilig. Ich kann das ja schon alles!", schmollte er auf meine Frage und ich strich ihm durch die Haare, wie ich es oft machte. „ Du weißt aber, dass es gut ist, mitzumachen. Immerhin waren gerade erst Ferien und du hast sicher die Hälfte wieder vergessen, oder?" Dass er nur schuldbewusst auf den Boden schaute, war mit Antwort genug. Nach kurzer Zeit kam Hotch in die Küche und sagte: „ Wir sollten dann mal wieder gehen, kommst du, Jack?" „ Aber Daddy! Ich möchte bei Emmy bleiben! Können wir nicht bei ihr übernachten? Bitte, Daddy!" Aaron schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, nahm mir den inzwischen schlafenden Nick ab und sagte: „ Das müsst ihr unter euch klären, ich bring die kleine Schlafmütze hier erst mal in sein Bettchen."

Als Hotch außer Hörweite war, sah ich den Sohn meines besten Freundes an und bemerkte, wie seine Unterlippe, die er verdächtig vorgeschoben hatte, anfing zu zittern. „ Hey, Jacky, komm mal her." Sofort rannte er auf mich zu und ich hob ihn hoch. _Lange werde ich das nicht mehr machen können…_ dachte ich noch, bevor ich weiter redete: „Was hast du, dass du nicht nach Hause willst?" „ Ich will bei dir bleiben, Emmy!". Frustriert hob er die Arme hoch und sah mich flehend an. Diesem ‚Hotchner- Blick' konnte ich nicht widerstehen und ich machte ihn glücklich, indem ich ihm sagte, dass er bleiben dürfte. Sofort klatschte er in die Hände und rannte die Treppe zu seinem Vater hoch, nachdem ich ihn herunter gelassen hatte. _Dieser Junge ist auch wirklich zu süß!_

Ich hörte, wie Aaron seinen Sohn lobte und suchte nach etwas Essbaren, was wir zum Mittag machen konnten, immerhin war es schon Mittagszeit. Zu meinem Erstaunen war mein Kühlschrank voll und ich beschloss, etwas Gesundes zuzubereiten: Eine Gemüsesuppe. Meine Spezialität, Rezept original: Typisch Familie Prentiss eben.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später rief ich Jack zu mir und drückte ihm einen Topflappen und Besteck in die Hand. Hotch bekam die Gläser und anschließend die Teller, während ich den großen Topf hineinbrachte und schon mal jedem den Teller füllte. Wie immer amüsierten wir uns prächtig, als wir die Essgewohnheiten unseres 'Sohnes' beobachteten: Seine Suppe war über den ganzen Tisch beziehungsweise über das Gesicht verteilt.

„ Na los, helft mir mit abräumen und dann könnt ihr euer Fußballspiel schauen, während ich wieder die Küche machen darf." Jack sprintete in das Wohnzimmer, als hätte er den ersten Teil meines Satzes total überhört und schaltete den Fernseher ein. „ Daddy, Daddy! Das Spiel hat schon angefangen! Komm schnell mit gucken!" Seufzend nahm ich Aaron die dreckigen Teller aus der Hand und neigte meinen Kopf in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Jeder wusste, wie wichtig ihm das Fußballschauen mit Jack war.

Dankbar hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und leistete seinem Kind Gesellschaft.

Mit dem Geschirr ließ ich mir extra viel Zeit und erhaschte immer wieder einen Blick auf die zwei wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich machen würde, wenn ich einen von ihnen verlieren würde. Sie waren mir so ans Herz gewachsen, dass es sogar weh tat, wenn sie mal nicht in meiner Nähe waren. Tag und Nacht dachte ich entweder an Jacks süßes Lächeln oder Aarons Fröhlichkeit, wenn er etwas mit uns unternahm. Es war einfach nur zum dahin schmelzen, fast so, wie in einem Kitschroman. Und ich musste zugeben: Es gefiel mir, sehr sogar. Es war mehr, als ich mir je erträumt hatte…

Etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem Essen holte ich mir mein Buch und machte es mir am Küchentisch gemütlich- soweit es ging zumindest. Es war nicht das bequemste, aber ich wusste, dass im Wohnbereich kein Platz für mich sein würde. Meine Jungs würden auf der Couch liegen und den ganzen Platz einnehmen. Ich las lange in meinem Buch und sah erst auf, als ich Nick schreien hörte. Ich schnappte mir seine Milchflasche, die schon griffbereit auf dem Tisch stand und ging nach oben. Auf halben Weg sah ich, dass Jack nicht mehr auf der Couch lag und Aaron friedlich schlummerte. Ich hatte keine Zeit, ihn zu beobachten, doch ich bemerkte seinen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, der mich zum Lächeln brachte.  
Nachdem ich Nick beruhigt hatte, hockte ich mich neben die Couch und strich Aaron durch die kurzen, braunen Haare. Grummelnd öffnete er die Augen und fragte mich leise: „Wie… wie spät ist es denn?" „Es ist so gegen acht. Jack schläft schon und wir sollten uns besser auch hinlegen- in ein ordentliches Bett, schließlich hatten wir eine anstrengende Woche!" Er nickte, stand langsam auf und wir machten uns auf den Weg zu meinem Schlafzimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

So hier jetzt also das dritte Kapitel, da die ersten beiden ja nicht besonders lang gewesen sind...

enjoy! and please, lasst ein kleines Review zurück!

* * *

Eddy brachte, nachdem er die Fünfte 'entsorgt' hatte, eine neue Frau. Sie war viel jünger als die anderen. Sie hieß Mary. Sie erzählte Alyssa, dass sie eine Polizistin sei und 32 Jahre alt wäre. Mary hatte nicht so große Angst wie die anderen, den Tod fürchtete sie aber trotzdem. Eddy ließ seiner Schwester nicht nur 2 Tage Zeit, nein, Alyssa hatte fast eine Woche, bevor er sie umbrachte. Als Alyssa ihn nur widerwillig beobachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass Eddy anders als sonst vorging: Er war gefühlsvoller, schlug nicht gleich mit aller Kraft zu und ließ sich mehr Zeit als sonst. Etwas war anders, Alyssa wusste jedoch noch nicht, was genau sich von den anderen Taten unterschied…

Jack und Aaron blieben eine Woche, bevor sie nach Hause fuhren. Ich genoss die Zeit voll und ganz und musste zugeben, dass mir der 'Abschied' einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Ich wollte mich gerade ins Bett legen, als mein Handy klingelte. JJ war dran und informierte mich über einen neuen Fall in Tampa. Ich seufzte, weckte meinen kleinen Sohn auf, zog ihn an und fuhr auf Arbeit. In der BAU angekommen, wurde ich von meinen Kollegen total verdattert angeschaut. „Leute, das ist Nicky, mein Sohn." Morgan lächelte und wollte mich in den Arm nehmen, doch ich trat einen Schritt zurück und gab meinen Jungen an Aaron weiter. „Würdest du ihn bitte zu Pen bringen?" Bevor Aaron etwas sagen konnte, stand Penelope Garcia hinter ihm und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Nun gib meinen dritten Patensohn schon her. Passt auf euch auf!", sagte sie, als Aaron und ich Nicky einen Kuss gaben. Derek kochte vor Wut und sah Aaron zornig an.

Nach der Besprechung wollte Aaron noch mal mit Morgan reden. Das Team und ich erfassten ein paar Wortfetzen und sahen dabei zu, wie Derek Morgan, normalerweise ganz gelassen, immer wütender wurde. Als sie heraus kamen, sahen beide ärgerlich aus. „Aaron, Morgan, alles in Ordnung?" „Natürlich, Em. Derek und ich haben uns bloß unterhalten, nicht wahr?" sagte Aaron und Derek ging einen Schritt auf seinen Chef zu. „Hotch, ich lass so nicht mit mir reden! Letzte Woche ist Emily neben MIR aufgewacht und nicht neben DIR!" „Derek, überleg mal, wer seit Nicks Geburt bei Emily war! Das war ich. Du wusstest nicht einmal, dass sie schwanger gewesen ist! Du tust immer so, als ob du der Superheld von jedem bist und immer weißt, was jemand braucht, wenn es ihm schlecht geht! Aber kannst du mir sagen, wie es Emily gerade geht?!" Derek antwortete nicht, also sagte Aaron: „Nein, du kannst es mir nicht sagen, weil du viel zu blind vor Liebe bist!" Derek kochte vor Wut und schlug Aaron ins Gesicht. Dieser taumelte und musste sich in den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen lassen, um nicht zurückzuschlagen.

„Morgan, bist du noch ganz dicht? Geh, du bist suspendiert! Für zwei Wochen!" Derek drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sagte: „Du bist nicht meine Vorgesetzte, Emily!" „Doch, Special Agent Morgan. Ab heute schon. Aaron hat gekündigt, um sich um unsere Söhne kümmern zu können! Ich übernehme seinen Job und jetzt geh, ich will dich nicht vor nächsten Montag hier sehen!" Wutentbrannt stapfte Derek aus dem Konferenzraum und Ich sagte: „Aaron, geht es dir gut? Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich mich verplappert habe! Ich… Es…" Aaron unterbrach mich, in dem er meine Hände in seine nahm und lächelnd sagte: „Ist schon gut, Em. Wir hätten es den anderen sowieso irgendwann sagen müssen. JJ, bist du bereit, deinen neuen Supervisor und sein Team zu briefen?" „Natürlich, Hotch!"

Damit begann sie, ein paar Fotos auf den Tisch zu legen. „Also, es geht nach Tampa, wie die meisten schon wissen. Ein Serienkiller entführt Frauen zwischen 30 und 40 Jahren, foltert sie und bringt sie zwei Tage später um. Ich habe vorhin eine Nachricht erhalten, dass er wieder zugeschlagen hat. Allerdings brachte er die Frau erst nach einer Woche um. Entweder hat er keine passende gefunden oder er hat länger gebraucht, als sonst. Der zuständige Detective möchte, dass wir genau das herausfinden. Das hier sind die Opfer: Anna Beckett, Staatsanwältin. Dana West, Verkäuferin in einem Kosmetikladen. Michelle Thomas, Lehrerin. Jana Schmidt, Deutsche Touristin. Madeleine Jane, ebenfalls Lehrerin an einer Grundschule. Als letztes noch… Mary McDonalds, eine Polizistin von hier."

„Mary McDonalds?! JJ, wann wurde sie zuletzt gesehen?" Schockiert sah ich zu meiner Kollegin. Ich kannte Mary, wir hatten uns durch unsere Jobs kennengelernt und waren gute Freundinnen geworden, dadurch kannte ich auch ihren Mann und ihre zwei Kinder. „Am Mittwoch. Sie ist früh auf Arbeit gefahren und abends nicht wiedergekommen. Kennst du sie etwa?" „Ja. Ich kenne sie sogar sehr gut. Wissen ihr Mann und ihre Kinder schon bescheid?" Betrübt schüttelte JJ den Kopf. „Okay, Ich bin in einer Stunde am Flughafen, dann geht es los. Ich muss noch zu ihnen fahren…" Ich stand auf, wollte schon aus der Tür gehen, doch Aaron stoppte mich. „Emily, soll ich mit kommen? Wenn sie eine Freundin war, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn du dich nicht zu sehr in den Fall hineinkniest und jetzt Auto fährst…" „Hotch, Ich knie mich nicht zu sehr in den Fall hinein. Ich bin jetzt Supervisor dieses Teams und ich weiß genau, wenn ich persönlich in einen Fall verwickelt bin. Ich möchte Marys Mann die Nachricht von Freundin zu Freund überbringen, da brauche ich niemanden, der meine Hand als Unterstützung hält. Wir sehen uns im Flugzeug." Damit war ich weg. Ich machte mir nicht einmal Gedanken über Aarons Blick, den er mir zuwarf. Ich resignierte nur, dass er traurig aus sah.  
In der Tiefgarage angekommen, stieg ich in mein Auto und fuhr los.

Aaron ließ sich betrübt in einen Stuhl fallen, legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände und fragte leise: „Was hab ich falsch gemacht? Ich wollte ihr doch bloß helfen!" „Hotch, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, glaub mir. Emily ist vielleicht noch ein bisschen aufgedreht wegen der Suspendierung von Morgan, oder weil sie weiß, dass sie deine Hilfe nicht akzeptieren kann, es aber eigentlich will. Du solltest sie nach diesem Fall mal zum Essen einladen und ihr einfach sagen, was du fühlst.

Wenn Derek sich schon nicht traut, dann tu du es wenigstens! Ihr habt es beide verdient, glücklich zu sein. Glaub mir, du wirst es nicht bereuen, sie um ein Date zu bitten." „Danke, Reid." „Kein Problem."

Der jüngere Agent folgte seinen Kollegen und ließ Aaron alleine im Konferenzraum zurück. Er wusste, dass der junge Doktor recht hatte, er musste Emily von seinen Gefühlen erzählen. Aber er fand, dass es nicht so leicht war, wie es sich immer anhörte. Vor langer Zeit hatte er einer Frau gesagt, was er fühlte. Er musste lächelnd, als er an den Abend dachte, als er es Haley gesagt hatte. Aaron wusste, dass er keine Gefühle mehr für seine verstorbene Frau hatte, doch er erinnerte sich immer gerne an die Zeiten, die er, Jack und sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Doch jedes verdammte Mal sah er, nachdem er sich Fotos angeschaut hatte, Emily. Wie sie mit Jack umging und mit Nick. Er konnte nicht mehr ohne seine beste Freundin leben, sie war ihm viel zu wichtig geworden.

Nur schwer hatte er Jack von ihr trennen können, als er und sein Sohn bei ihr übernachtet hatten. Sofort kam ihm allerdings der Gedanke, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich mehr weh getan hatte, als seinem 6-jährigen Sohn. Nachdem er ca. eine halbe Stunde in seinen Gedanken versunken war, stand er auf und machte sich an seinen Schreibtisch herunter. Es war ungewohnt, in dem großen, offenen Büro zu arbeiten und nicht mehr in seinem eigenen, wo er einfach mal die Tür zu machen konnte und wo er sich der Außerwelt für ein paar Minuten entfremdete. Er beugte sich über einen Bericht von Morgan, legte ihn allerdings schnell wieder weg und nahm stattdessen sein Handy, um Jack anzurufen. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz, bevor Aaron seine Notfalltasche nahm und zum Flugplatz ging.

Als ich auf der Rückfahrt von dem Haus meiner Freundin war, dachte ich nach. Ich machte mir Schuldgefühle und Sorgen um Aaron. Mir ging der Blick nicht aus dem Kopf, den ich erhaschen konnte, bevor ich gegangen war: Seine traurigen, braunen Augen. Ich überlegte, was ich Falsches gesagt hatte, doch mir fiel keine aufschlussreiche Erklärung ein. Fast musste ich mich dazu zwingen, meine Gedanken zu dem neuen Fall zu lenken. Marys Mann hatte mir nicht weiter helfen können. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass sie keine Feinde hätten(soweit man dies bei Polizisten behaupten kann), es gäbe keine eifersüchtigen Exfreunde oder –Freundinnen, Mary sei überall beliebt gewesen. Das übliche halt, woraus man normalerweise ein Täterprofil hätte basteln können. Das hieß allerdings auch, dass sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinerlei Anhaltspunkte hatten, an denen sie sich hätten festhalten können. Ich wusste, dass, wenn es nach den Tatortbesichtigungen nichts Brauchbares geben würde, wir auf ein neues Opfer warten müssten, um neue Anhaltspunkte zu kriegen. So sehr in meine Gedanken vertieft, vergaß ich fast, zum Flugplatz abzubiegen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte ich den Flughafen und eilte zur Treppe des Flugzeuges.

Als ich eintrat, sah ich, dass Aaron mir einen Platz freigehalten hatte, 'zufälliger Weise' gegenüber von ihm. Lächelnd setzte ich mich hin und sah mich prüfend um: Reid war in sein Buch vertieft, JJ hörte Musik, Rossi unterhielt sich mit Penelope in der Kaffeeecke. „Aaron, es tut mir Leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe." Sagte ich ihm mit gedämpfter Stimme, nachdem ich meine Arme auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte. „Nein, mir tut es Leid. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du meinem Job noch besser machst als ich. Emily Prentiss wird in egal welchem Fall nie persönlich. Glaub mir, es war meine Schuld." „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich deinen Job besser mache…" Bevor ich noch etwas dranhängen konnte, sagten JJ, Pen, Rossi, Reid und Aaron: „Oh, doch, das kannst du!" Ich lächelte nur und fragte: „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich vorhin damit gemeint, dass Morgan zu blind vor Liebe wäre?" Sofort unterbrachen die anderen ihre Tätigkeiten und warteten auf Aarons Antwort.

„Emily, ich glaube nicht, dass es angebracht wäre, wenn ich es dir sage. Vor allem nicht hier und zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Außerdem ist es Morgans Sache, und nicht meine…"Ich wusste, dass, wenn es nach den Tatortbesichtigungen nichts Brauchbares geben würde, wir auf ein neues Opfer warten müssten, um Anhaltspunkte zu kriegen

„Bitte, Aaron, sag es mir! Bitte, bitte, bitte!" Ich sah ihn wie ein kleines Kind an, das die Geschenke an Weihnachten auspacken wollte. Mein gegenüber seufzte und fragte: „Du weißt schon, dass ich diesem Blick nicht widerstehen kann?!" „Natürlich, das ist ja Sinn und Zweck der ganzen Sache."

„Ach, Emily… Du weißt gar nicht, was du mit mir immer anstellst!" Schnell stand ich auf, ging den einen Schritt auf die andere Seite des Tisches und umarmte Hotch. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn immer irgendwie herumkriegen würde. „Schon in Ordnung, Emily. Also, Derek ist… wie soll ich sagen… verliebt in dich." Flüsterte er leise und ich sah ihn geschockt an. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass mein Kollege mich lieben würde. „Aber… Das… Das kann nicht sein! Derek… liebt mich nicht!" „Doch, Emily, er liebt dich." Sagte nun auch Penelope. Sie musste es wissen, immerhin war sie die beste Freundin von ihm und die beiden erzählten sich wirklich alles. „Das… das muss ich jetzt erstmal sitzen lassen…Ich…" Ich stockte, schluckte schwer und ließ mich in den Sitz fallen.

Lange sah ich aus dem Flugzeugfenster hinaus und dachte nach. Ich erinnerte mich an die Blicke, die er mir zugeworfen hatte, an die heimlichen, aber anscheinend absichtlichen Berührungen und an die Versuche, mit mir auszugehen. Tausende Gedanken flogen in meinem Kopf herum, aber immer wieder sah ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge: Ein Bild, auf dem Jack, Nick, Aaron und Ich zu sehen waren. Wir sahen aus wie eine richtige Familie, eine glückliche. Und genau in dem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht Derek liebte, sondern Aaron, meinen besten Freund!

„Ich liebe ihn nicht.", sagte ich leise und JJ fragte: „Was?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich liebe Derek nicht." Wiederholte ich und sah in traurige, aber auch glückliche Gesichter. Aaron fragte leise: „Du… liebst ihn… NICHT? Aber.. die Nacht, in der du bei ihm warst und…" „Es hat mir nichts bedeutet! Ich bin in einen anderen Mann verliebt. Nicht in Derek… sondern in…" Ich stockte. Beinahe hätte ich mich verplappert- schon wieder. „JJ, Pen, würdet ihr mal kurz mitkommen?" Wir standen auf und begaben uns in die Kaffeeecke.

„Ich… liebe Derek nicht, sonder… Ach Mensch, ich weiß doch auch nicht! Aaron ist immer so lieb zu mir, er kümmert sich rührend um Nick, er hat mir geholfen, über den Tod von Matthew hinweg zu kommen, und er hat mir gesagt, dass ich mit meiner Mutter sprechen und mich wieder mit ihr vertrage soll. Was ist wenn… wenn ich ihn liebe?!" JJ lächelte mich an und sagte: „Emily, du liebst ihn mit Sicherheit. Er hat so viel für dich getan und du genauso viel für ihn. Ihr seid füreinander bestimmt und er liebt Nick, als wäre er sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut. Er liebt dich genauso sehr, wie du ihn. Jeder umherstehende Mensch erkennt das. Was denkst du, warum Morgan ihn geschlagen hat? Nicht, weil Hotch etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, sondern weil Morgan eifersüchtig ist! Er will Nick großziehen und mit dir zusammen sein!" „Aber… wie soll ich es ihnen sagen?! Beiden!"

Die ersten angesammelten Tränen verließen meine Augen, Penelope nahm mich zärtlich in den Arm und flüsterte: „Du musst dir nur im klaren über deine Gefühle sein. Du kannst nicht erst zu dem einen und dann zu dem anderen gehen! Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du nur, und wirklich NUR, Hotch liebst, dann wird alles andere von alleine kommen. Ganz spontan, ohne große Vorplanung. Vielleicht durch einen dummen Zufall." Sie löste sich wieder von mir und grinste mich schelmisch an. „Und wenn ihr beiden das nicht hinkriegt, dann muss die liebe Penelope Garcia halt bisschen nachhelfen. Ein Weltuntergang wäre das ja auch nicht. Ich habe da schon eine Idee! Und dann eure Hochzeit! Du wirst ein wunderschönes, weißes Kle…" Lachend unterbrach ich sie: „Pen, immer mit der Ruhe! Lass uns doch erstmal mit der Situation klarkommen! Danke, Mädels, für alles…" Die beiden nickten bloß und wir machten noch einen Kaffee für jeden aus unserem Team.

**Aaron, Reid und Rossi:**

„In wen sie wohl verliebt ist? Wenn sie ihre Sätze schon so anfängt wie gerade eben, bin ich es sicher nicht. Was soll ich nur tun?!" Verzweifelt sah Aaron seine Freunde an und Reid antwortete: „Hotch, ich hab es dir doch schon mal gesagt! Sei einfach du selbst und frage sie nach einem Date! Sie empfinde das gleiche für dich wie du für sie! Du kannst nichts falsch machen!" „Aber…" „Aaron, Reid hat Recht. Du hast nichts zu verlieren. Wenn sie dich nicht gern hätte, würde sie dir dann ihren Sohn geben, damit du Tag und Nacht, wenn wir auf einem Fall sind, auf ihn aufpassen kannst? Würde sie dir einen Adoptionsvertrag auf den Tisch legen und sagen: 'Unterschreib einfach'?! Das würde Emily bei einem anderen nie machen! Nicht mal bei mir, Hotch. Sei nicht auch noch so blind vor Liebe wie Derek. Hast du die Blicke nicht bemerkt, die nur für dich waren? Bist du wirklich so blind? Junge, du bist ein PROFILER! Du hast das Verhalten von Menschen studiert!" „Ja, aber von Serienkillern. Und dazu zählt Emily ja überhaupt nicht." „Du weißt trotzdem, wann es ihr gut geht und wann nicht. Du kannst ihre Gedanken lesen! Du hast ihr immer geholfen, in jeder Situation, die ihr in letzter Zeit Probleme gemacht hat! Du standest mitten in der Nach vor ihrer Tür, weil sie einen Tag nicht im Büro war! Du bist zurück nach Quantico geflogen, um zu sehen, dass es ihrem Sohn gut geht!" beharrte Rossi und Aaron fragte leicht irritiert: „Was… Was meinst du jetzt damit?" „Du stehst mitten in der Nacht für eine Frau auf, Hotch! Diese Frau lässt dich in ihr Haus hinein. Sie lässt dich bei ihr übernachten, weil sie nicht möchte, dass du nachts um zwei nach Hause fährst! Sie kümmert sich genauso liebvoll um deinen Sohn wie um ihren eigenen! Sie wird von deinem Sohn als 'Mom' bezeichnet! Diese Frau ist Emily Prentiss, die, die dich über alles auf der Welt liebt und achtet und du bist zu blöd, um das zu verstehen?! Bitte, Aaron, ich flehe dich an: Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler, wie ich: Ich habe drei gescheiterte Ehen und bevor ich mich versehen konnte, war JJ verheiratet, mit einem Detective aus Kansas! Seit zwei Jahren bereue ich, nicht eher gesagt zu haben, dass ich Gefühle für diese wunderbare und wunderhübsche Profilerin habe! Wir wollen alle nur, dass ihr glücklich werdet. Ihr seht jeden Tag schweres Leid und erlebt es täglich. Hol sie dir, Hotch. Werde glücklich!"

Bevor Aaron irgendwelche Argumente dafür oder dagegen auf den Tisch hätte legen können, kamen JJ, Pen und ich herein- in den Händen Tassen mit frischem Kaffee und entsetzten, bzw. erfreuten Gesichtsausdrücken, wir hatten Rossis herzergreifende Rede mit gehört. Ich stellte eine der Tassen vor Hotch auf den Tisch, bedeutete ihm, dass er rüberrutschen solle und setzte mich neben ihn. Penelope ging zu Reid und sofort begannen die beiden (natürlich gespielt und mit einem offenen Ohr für uns) sich zu ‚unterhalten', während JJ sich schüchtern zu Dave gesellte. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken, zumindest nicht Dave gegenüber und redete ganz normal mit ihm. Ich wusste, dass sie sich Zeit nehmen würde, um über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

Ich hingegen ergriff die Chance, nahm einen Zettel aus der Akte, die vor Hotch lag und kritzelte etwas darauf. Es war nicht die feine Art und Weise, doch ich wollte nicht, dass Penelope und Reid zuviel mitbekommen würden. Reid wäre vor Scham halb im Boden versunken und Pen hätte ihrem besten Freund wahrscheinlich sofort alles erzählt, worauf Dereks Eifersucht erneut aufgeflammt wäre.

Hotch lachte leise, als er den Zettel las und sah mich liebevoll an. Noch einmal las ich mir den kleinen Text durch und war mir sicher. Ich würde ihn nie vergessen:

Wir haben alles mit angehört. Ich bin froh, dass Rossi und Reid DIR, und JJ und Pen MIR die Augen geöffnet haben. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin. Ich habe mir überlegt, JJ und Dave in das eine Doppelzimmer und dich und mich in das andere zu verfrachten. Irgendwelche Einwände? Gut, dann machen wir das so. Love, Emily 3

* * *

Review? :)


End file.
